Energy
Energy (EN) is an important game mechanic in World's Dawn. Basic Information Energy is represented on the interface in the top-left corner as a colorful bar between the time and your amount of money, as pictured above. It decreases as you expend your energy, and increases as you replenish it through rest or nutrition. Running out of energy can be dangerous to your character's health, especially on storm days. Its starting value is 90 and can be increased by 10 for every consumed Eden Fruit. Decreasing Energy There are several activities that decrease energy: * Sprinting (holding shift key): 1 point for about every 3 seconds, 2 points during thunderstorms * Planting seeds: 3 points * Watering crops: 1 point * Digging: 1 point * Mining: 1 point for every two hits on level 1 and 1 point per hit in all lower levels (only tested with Silver Pickaxe) Some activities take more energy than others. For example, sowing your whole farm plot takes up almost all your energy, presuming you haven't eaten an Eden Fruit, while watering your whole plot only takes up about 10% You will lose energy faster on a rainy or stormy day than on a sunny one. Sickness also causes you to lose energy faster than normal. Replenishing Energy Energy can replenished by: * Sleeping at night. * Taking a dip in the hot springs at Fisherman's Spring. * Resting on benches * Consuming food and beverages at a table. * Consuming an Eden Fruit at a table. Sleeping at night will completely restore your energy, as well as advancing you to the next day. But if you are outside your house at 11:50, you will be teleported there and will have less than full energy in the morning, since you only got six hours of sleep. Taking a dip in the hot springs is quick and always restores you to maximum energy. However, you can only do it once a day. Resting on a bench for an hour restores roughly the same amount of Energy as a Herbal Tea does. Food and drinks restore varying amounts of energy, but cooked meals always restore more than raw foods or drinks. Eden Fruits can be gained in various ways, such as purchasing one at the Silver Stallion Dash for 12 apples, and they completely restore your energy, as well as increasing your maximum energy permanently. Effects of Low Energy Besides being unable to perform strenuous tasks, low energy can be dangerous to your health. The other villagers will often comment on the amount of energy have, and advise you to take a break or eat something if you look tired. On rainy days, and even more so on stormy ones, having low energy can cause you to become sick. As mentioned before, sickness will cause you to lose energy faster. A sick character will also cough while running, instead of presenting the normal water droplet icon. It can be cured quickly by getting a check-up for 30 coins at the Wild Rose Clinic, but you're best off not getting sick in the first place, especially if you're low on cash. You do get a nice bar of Cacao Chocolate, though. If you continue to exhaust yourself after the energy bar becomes completely black, you will faint and be sent back to your home. You will automatically sleep and have less energy in the morning. Category:Game Mechanic